Match Making a Match
by The-Rainbow-of-Imagination
Summary: Sonny and Chad finally get together but are afraid to tell their friends. But what if both casts thought Sonny and Chad were still in denial and tried to set them up? T just to be safe. One shot.


_I don't own anything related to Sonny with a Chance. I made up the plot but I'm not nearly cool enough to have made up Sonny, Chad, So Random, Mackenzie Falls and anything else associated with those._

Sonny and Chad had a love hate relationship. They fought and argued and pulled stuff on each other but they really did care for each other and sometimes as more than friends. But since their shows hated each other they were afraid to try anything. One day after Sonny and Chad were having one of their daily arguments (that they both secretly loved) that changed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we are SO Good!" Sonny turned and marched away from Chad. They had been fighting over... well they didn't even know anymore. But Sonny's face was red and her eyes were bright and she was having a blast. Chad had a slightly calmer demeanour but he was just as fired up and was having just as much fun. He was slightly disappointed as Sonny turned to leave once they had finished their customary goodbye.

"Sonny, wait." He said. He froze. Why did he say that? He didn't mean to. But Sonny was already turning around expectantly.

"Well... I- uh see... um"

"Come on Chad just spit it out." Sonny said. Chad suddenly got the feeling that she was talking about something else, something that they both knew but never talked about, _their feelings_. **Dun dun duuun.** Chad took a deep breath, knowing that their whole charade was going to end if he said what they were both hoping he was going to say.

"I... uh... like you." He muttered. "A... a lot." Sonny smiled. That was what she had wanted to hear.

"Well, I like you too," she smiled widely and let out a giggle. Chad smiled as well and moved closer. Sonny moved closer. Chad moved closer. You get the point. They had their romantic kiss and it was perfect and romantic and everything seemed right with the world, until they heard Nico and Grady down the hall talking about the latest sketch. They jumped apart and exchanged panicked looks.

"Act natural," Sonny hissed.

"Uh... fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we are SO Good!" They shared a secret smile and then Sonny put on her "I just had an argument with Chad face" and then marched down the hall towards Nico and Grady.

"Hey guys," Sonny said.

"Hey Sonny, have another fight with Chad Dylan Pooper?" Grady asked.

"Ya," Sonny said and rolled her eyes. _And it was awesome! _

"Mackenzie and his drones are such drama snobs," Nico said with a glare in the direction of The Falls stage.

"Ya..." Sonny snorted nervously, "Such snobs... well, see you guys later," she said with a quick smile and then nearly ran to her and Tawni's dressing room. _What are we going to do?_

Chad had walked back to the Mack Falls set with a goofy grin on his face. _Sonny..._ The smile grew bigger. He was so lost in his mushy thoughts that he accidentally walked into josh the mail guy, a door, 2 potted plants, and unfortunately right into Portlyn who was standing in the hall and checking her makeup in a compact.

"Chad!" Portlyn shrieked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Portlyn I wasn't watching where I was going," Chad gave an apologetic smile and tried to escape before she started prying. Chad mentally winced. _An apology? What was I thinking, I never apologize! She'll know something's up for sure now! _Chad felt his face heat up a little bit and speed walked down the hall and into his dressing room. _What's up with him today?_ Portlyn wondered. She shook her head and looked back to the mirror. Wow, _I am pretty._

Sonny sat on the couch in hers and Tawnis dressing room smiling over a text Chad had sent her. She heard the door open and quickly closed the text and tried to look nonchalant.

"Hey Tawni," she said in what she hoped was a normal voice.

"Hey," Tawni said carelessly as she sat down at her mirror to fix her lipstick. Suddenly Sonny's phone beeped signalling another text. It was from Chad. Sonny opened it and smiled.

Meet me in my dressing room Im bored xo

It was such a Chad text. Tawni had looked away from her mirror long enough to notice Sonny smiling all lovey dovey like.

"Who's the text from?" Tawni asked curiously. _Does Sonny have a boyfriend?_

"Oh, just a friend from Wisconsin," she said. Tawni raised an eyebrow but didn't question Sonny. She was known for being a mushy person especially when it came to everyone and everything involving Wisconsin.

"Whatever," Tawni said turning back to her mirror. Sonny got up and went to the door calling a 'be back soon' to Tawni. She fairly skipped to stage 2. But when she was almost to Chad's dressing room she saw Portlyn who was still standing down the hall from Chad's door checking her makeup. Sonny stopped short. _Crap. I can't just walk into Chad's dressing room with Portlyn standing right there. Maybe if I act angry. I've stormed into Chad's dressing room before._ Sonny puts an angry expression on her normally happy face and stomps down the hall completely ignoring Portlyn as she would if she was really on a seek and destroy mission against Chad. Portlyn glanced up from her mirror and then glanced straight back at it. Seeing an angry Sonny march into Chad's dressing room wasn't exactly an irregular occurrence. She didn't suspect a thing. Sonny flung open the door and then slammed it loudly, startling Chad who had been sitting in his couch reading a magazine.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" she shouted angrily for good measure.

"Portlyn still in the hallway?" he asked mildly. Sonny nodded sheepishly.

"I think she bought it. And you said Randoms couldn't act," Sonny said proudly.

"Well you are a very special Random," Chad said with a smile that made Sonny's heart melt. Not that she would tell Chad that. His ego was big enough. They leaned in towards each other had kissed sweetly. And then they heard someone outside Chad's door. They jumped apart.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good" they shouted and just in time because Portlyn opened the door only seconds later. She stepped in and leaned against the doorframe.

"Just checking to see if you two were still alive it sounded a bit quiet in here," she said mildly.

"You're despicable!" Sonny shouted. She mouthed later to Chad when Portlyn couldn't see and then marched out. Chad sat back down and opened his magazine again.

"Randoms," he muttered with a shake of his head. Portlyn watched him closely. His eyes were shining even more so than normal. She had noticed that they were only that bright after a fight with Sonny. She had noticed that her eyes were just as bright. She could tell that they both enjoyed their bickering. _They are so in denial of how much they're into each other. _Chad looked up.

"What?" he asked. Portlyn smiled sweetly.

"Nothing," she said, "See you later." And she left the room. Chad let out a breath of air. _Close call, we really need to figure something out_ he thought as he ran a hand through his hair. Little did he know that when Portlyn had left she had gone to the other members of Mackenzie Falls. They all agreed that Sonny and Chad were so in denial and that for the sake of all their eardrums they would go to the Randoms and together they would form a plan to get them together and give them all a break from their bickering.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Tawni asked Zora after she finished explaining the plan she had concocted that would help them with their Sonny and Chad problem. When the members of the Falls had gone to the Randoms they had jumped right in and now both casts were huddled in the prop house. Zora nodded her head.

"It's so foolproof even Nico and Grady couldn't mess it up."

"Hey!" the two fools in question protested.

"Ok does everyone know their parts?" Portlyn asked. After everyone nodded their head yes they all put their hands in, shouted break, and then dispersed to their designated spots.

Sonny and Chad were walking from the cafeteria together. They were just talking about anything and everything and then they saw Devon, a cast mate of Chad's, watching them. They immediately started arguing.

"You're wrong Chad."

"No, you're wrong Sonny. And you can't act like I can."

"Can you Chad? Can you really?"

"That's my..." Chad trailed off as the rounded a corner and Devon was out of earshot. "Nice job Munroe," Chad said appraisingly.

"You didn't do too bad yourself Cooper," Sonny said with a grin. Then they passed Nico and Grady and started fake arguing again. Nico watched them closely until they were out of sight.

"What's going on with everyone today?" Chad asked. "We've passed like 4 people in the past 5 minutes and they all stared at us weirdly."

"Do you think they know?" Sonny said nervously.

"I'm pretty sure if they knew we would know," Chad said with a smirk.

"True," Sonny agreed, "But something weird is going on still."

"I'm sure it's nothing don't worry about it," Chad said and he gave Sonny's hand a reassuring squeeze. Sonny smiled up at him. And then they passed Chloe from the Falls and the pair grew suspicious again. They walked out of sight of Chloe and then decided to sit down by a storage closet and try to avoid everyone for awhile.

"They just passed by," Chloe muttered into her walkie talkie after Chad and Sonny had walked by arguing.

"Alright," Tawni's voice said over the talkie, "Zora, are the targets in sight?"

"The targets have sat down by the storage closet just as you predicted they would. They look like they're talking," Zora whispered over the talkie from her spot in the vent above the storage closet.

"Arguing, no doubt," Portlyn said over the talkie.

"I knew we'd be able to freak them out into sitting down together to get away from us. Alright, activate your thingymajig," Tawni instructed.

"Sure thing boss lady," Zora said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and pressed the button. Sonny and Chad heard a knocking sound coming from the storage closet. And then they heard Zora's voice calling for help.

"Is someone out there? I'm trapped in here!" Zora's voice said in a panicky tone from the closet. Sonny and Chad both got up and rushed to the door. They opened the door and ran in expecting to see a distraught Zora but all they saw was a remote controlled CD player. They turned around only to find the door shut behind them and locked from the outside. The knocking and pleading on the CD stopped and then Tawni's voice started playing.

"Hey, you two love birds. You're probably wondering why you're stuck in a closet. The reason is denial. You two are so in denial about how perfect you are for each other and frankly it's giving us a headache so just get together already. Make out in that little closet and give us a little peace would you? You're welcome!" Tawni's voice stopped playing and sonny and Chad looked at one another.

"I think we've just been... set up?" Sonny said in a confused tone that Chad found really cute.

"It would seem so," he said with a grin.

"Well what should we do?" Sonny asked.

"I say we listen to them. They were right about us being perfect for each other," Chad said and smiled that heart-melting smile.

"Sounds like a plan," Sonny said and they spent the rest of their closet time doing just that.

**Ok so this is my first Sonny with a Chance fic so bear with me. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also please note I wrote like half of this early in the morning. It's currently 3AM so ya keep that in mind =P. Hope you guys, or atleast some people, like this. xo ~Brie**


End file.
